


Absence (SFW)

by Lily_Rhonin



Series: Valorant University [5]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25675789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Rhonin/pseuds/Lily_Rhonin
Summary: The One that You Love.
Relationships: Diana/Leona (League of Legends)
Series: Valorant University [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755562
Kudos: 26





	Absence (SFW)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Absence (NSFW)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26226154) by [Lily_Rhonin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Rhonin/pseuds/Lily_Rhonin). 



> Hi hello! I'm working on some of the shorts I promised since the main story is now complete and I will begin to work on those and post them! This particular short will have two versions, an NSFW and a SFW one, as I'm practicing working with a portfolio. :v) Hell yeah.
> 
> Interested in learning what I'm working on next or what else I'm up to? Check out my twitter

Diana sighed as she stepped out of the terminal from the airport and into the main space. Luggage acquired, homeward bound. Ignoring the pressed crowds around her, she wove in and out of the small spaces between them until she reached the front of the airport, lined with cars picking up passengers and preparing to leave.

She would be home soon. 

She shouldered her bag as the taxi she had called pulled up, pulling open the door as she slid into the seat and gave the driver her destination. The driver tried to make small talk, even threw in a few flirtatious comments- she took stock of him in the mirror, her gaze cool and steady until he looked up and noticed her, clamping his lips shut before turning up the radio, leaving her in silence for the rest of the ride.

Admittedly, she didn’t even want to pay him as she stepped out at her destination, but she did anyway, throwing enough cash for the trip and telling him to keep the change. The well lit streets reminded her of school for some reason, and she paused just long enough to watch the people walk by before pulling out her keycard as she stepped into the lobby of her apartment building, the only sound that of her shoes clicking on the tile floors before she paused at the elevator and tapped the button, waiting.

Would Leo be home yet?

Diana pulled out her phone and checked the time. It was only 6 PM. In theory, she had time. Leona shouldn’t be home for another hour or so, and she probably wouldn’t be in a rush, because Diana had told her she wasn’t anticipating coming back until tomorrow.

The elevator pinged as the doors slid open. An elderly man stepped out with his dog, but he ignored her completely as he walked past, and she took his place in the cab space, punching in the little number 6 button before stepping back and waiting patiently as the doors closed.

_ Bing. Bing. Bing… _

The elevator made a noise for every level it passed, but Diana scarcely registered it until the sixth one, when the elevator jarred her as it came to a stop, and she sighed, picking up her bag as the doors pulled back, allowing her out into the hallway.

The route she traced was familiar- all the way to the end of the second hallway of that floor, and she paused outside as she placed her bag down so she could use both to unlock the door, sliding her key in and twisting the knob until the door clicked open and she was able to pick her bag up once more as she stepped through the frame and into the dark hallway, letting the door swing closed behind her.

So dark. The apartment was so dark, but Diana didn’t bother flicking the light switch near the door, just pushed on until the hall opened up into the main room, where light from the floor-to-ceiling window overlooking the city dimly lit the main room, edging everything in silver. Breathing out softly, she made her way to the master bedroom, pushing open the door- it was not fully closed. Leona never closed it for some reason. 

She threw her bag on the bed, and almost considered joining it for a moment. The bed looked so soft. Well, it  _ was  _ soft. But she had something more important to do. She made her way back to the main room, only now stopping to turn the light on in the attached kitchen as she walked over to the fridge and swung the door open, kneeling to take stock of what they had. Lots of veggies, a partially frozen steak. She reached in and pulled out what she needed. Peppers, squash, broccoli, peas,  _ hmm...onions _ . She’d want onions, but she’d have to get those out of the pantry. She scooped out the rest of the veggies that she wanted and pulled out the steak last, before walking over to the pantry and swinging it open.

Coconut milk on the first shelf, perfect.

She snatched up the cans and grabbed two onions before pushing the closet closed with her hip. She just needed a knife, now.  _ Hmm… _ The big one she liked wasn’t in the knife block, so she walked back over to the fridge, opening the dishwasher under the counter just beside it. Bingo, it had been washed. Leona must have been making dinner at home since she was gone.

It didn’t take Diana long to slice up and prep the veggies, and the partially frozen steak was much easier to cut into strips than if it had been fully thawed.

Just the spice now.

About thirty minutes later, the house was filled with the smell of curry. While it finished simmering, Diana walked over to the balcony wielding a pair of scissors, sliding the glass door open that attached the main room to the little terrace as she walked out. 

Leo had taken care of her little flowers while she had been gone. Not a single leaf withered or wilted. It made Diana smile as she knelt down, snipping a few white and yellow roses, pausing to take a couple yellow and red mums and- Leo’s favorite, the white and yellow sunflowers Diana had grown after their wedding.

She took the flowers inside and found a cute little vase- she was pretty sure Riven had bought it for them last year, a petite white thing covered in flowers and swirls. Simple, but pretty, and it meant it wouldn’t clash with any of the flowers she had picked. She set it in the middle of their small kitchen table before going to check on the curry. Almost done, and Leona would be home soon.

All that was left was the rice, which wouldn’t take long, and a salad. So when the door clicked open again another thirty minutes later, a surprised voice was filled with delight. “Diana? Are you home?”

Diana looked up sharply as a familiar voice called her name, and then Leona appeared from the end of the hallway, her face tired but bright, her mouth curving into a smile as she noticed Diana sitting at the set table. She was dressed in such a nice black dress shirt and skirt…

_ She’s so beautiful. _

Diana stood just in time for Leona to hug her as she set her work pack down and rushed over, wrapping her arms around her. 

“I missed you.” Leona’s voice was soft in her ear, and Diana smiled against her neck. 

“I missed you too.”

Leona stepped back and looked around, still grinning. “Did you make curry? And a salad? It smells delicious.”

Diana nodded before pointing to the chair she’d been sitting in. “Take a seat, I’ll go bring it over.”    
Leona gave a nod in return before pulling the chair in behind her as she sat- and then breathed again. “And you picked some of your flowers! Di, they’re lovely. I’ve always loved these sunflowers.”

“I know.” Diana looked up as she brought the pot in, tipping her head as she smiled. “I’m going to grow them every year from now on. I remember you said you liked them when we got married.”

“Ooo, I look forward to it.” Leona was examining the flowers closely as Diana set the pot down, and she looked up as Diana took a seat beside her. “I hope I watered them correctly? I did it like you said and put it in the bottom of the pots or was careful not to let it splash up on the rose leaves.”

Diana smiled as she looked away, but she nodded. “It was hard to see outside because it was dark, but everything looked really healthy. You did a good job. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome! It’s fun, taking care of flowers. I see why you do it. I should get some indoor plants again, that was fun.” Leona commented as Diana passed her first the rice, and then the curry pot, placed on a pot holder for easy maneuverability. 

“You have to remember to water them. You forgot last time.” Diana realized it was probably tacky to point out, but Leona didn’t seem to mind, just shrugged. “I remembered your flowers, did I not? I could probably do it this time.”

Diana simply smiled as she helped herself to some of the curry.

“This is delicious, Di.” Leona’s voice came as a purr as she took her first bite, then a second, seemingly savoring each bite before taking the next, and Diana dipped her head at the praise, trying to busy herself with her own food until Leona spoke again, watching her curiously. “Oh, Xayah texted me while I was at lunch earlier. Apparently her studio made it to an international competition that’s being held in, uh…” Leona paused, shifting sideways as she reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone, flicking it on and checking her messages. “Los Angeles. She was wondering if we wanted to come.”

Diana looked up, face registering with mild surprise. “Oh, really? That’s, uh, Ahri’s studio, right? So she’s gonna be there?”

Leona nodded enthusiastically. “Yep! And Rakan and Irelia. She said Morg was gonna come but she’s been really busy with her job lately.”

“Understandably.” Diana nodded, but tipped her head as she thought before nodding. “Yeah, it would be fun to go. Depends on when it is but I have vacation days I’m supposed to use from last year. So I can probably get some time for a trip.”

“Oh, yeah, I should have asked that! I’ll let her know, then.” Leona nodded quickly and then looked down, typing out a quick message before stowing her phone back in her pocket. “We haven’t seen them since Riven’s last game so I thought it would be nice.”

Diana dipped her head. The thought of traveling after she had just gotten back was not particularly appealing, but if Leo was coming...well, then it didn’t really matter. 

“Oh! How was your trip?” Leona was looking at her again. Diana shrugged. “Got the article written and they seemed happy with it. There’s not much else I can do besides give them coverage. How was your work?”

Leona pushed her lip out. “Boring. I got to meet this really cool guy from Italy though? He was just some assistant to an official from over there but he apparently has a sister going to school at Val. She wants to do the kind of stuff I’m doing so he was asking me about it, where I went to school. That kinda stuff.”

She tapped the top of her spoon against the side of her face as she thought. “He apparently was born in Italy but his parents were from France. And his husband’s from here! Well, DC area.”

Diana blinked. “Wait, where were his parents from?”

“Around where we’re from! It’s always weird to meet people from around where we grew up. I mean, I didn’t meet his parents, but yeah. I told him to tell them about us! And that I said hi.”

Diana chuffed, amused, before helping herself to some of the salad. Truthfully, she wanted another serving of rice and curry, but she knew she should probably eat at least a little bit of salad, so she finished off with that instead, glancing up as she cleaned her plate. “Do you want me to take your plate?” She asked the question as she stood up, but Leona was already rising too, shaking her head quickly. “No! You made dinner, let me help you clean up. C’mon.” 

Diana didn’t argue- just smiled and picked up the salad bowl, while Leona grabbed the leftover rice and curry before setting it on the island counter between them and the kitchen.

While Diana washed dishes, Leona put the food away, packing it neatly into little plastic containers before storing them away in the fridge. It was always how she put food away- actually, it was how she put everything away. Always neat and tidy.

_ I remember arguing about packing when we went to France with Xayah and Riven. _

  
The memory made her smile, but she was so absorbed in her memories of the events during that time period that she didn’t hear Leona walk up behind her, only felt her arms wrap around her from behind, and her own shoulders sag as she leaned back into her. Her heartbeat quickened as Leona rested her chin on her shoulder, her breath tickling the hairs on her neck. 

“Hey.”

“Mm?” Diana placed the last bowl in the other sink where the drying rack was nestled. 

“Thanks for making dinner, that was really nice of you. And I’m really glad you’re back.”

Diana felt a shiver race through her body as lips grazed her skin, and she reached up, tracing Leona’s jaw with her fingertips until the arms around her waist turned her gently so they were face to face.

A low, deep breath as they stared into the others eyes, until Diana closed the short distance between them and kissed her, feeling Leona smile under her lips. She might have hated traveling, but coming back to this little paradise she had built with Leona was something she would never get tired of.

_ But heaven is anywhere with her. _


End file.
